You're Not Alone
by Reda
Summary: An interpretation of the scene during Buu Saga when Goku shares the news of Gohan and Vegeta's deaths. Even if Gohan isn't dead, they believe it, and this is what Krillin is thinking.


**A/N:** Another Tumblr Request. Goku and Krillin brotp feels, for my sister. An interpretation of a scene from the series, basically.

 **Words:** 1,060

 _So I'm glad that I'm here_

 _With some friends that I know_

 _Always there with a smile_

 _Saying you're not alone_

 _Singing La lalala_

 _Que sera_

Friend.

For a long time growing up, Krillin thought he wouldn't even get to have friends like normal people. Just rivals. Rivals in martial arts. Always struggling against those who were stronger, better, faster. How could he be friends with people he fought against – and lost against – day in and day out?

His decision to leave the dojo and seek out Master Roshi's island had to have been the best decision of his life. That point in time ended up being the perfect flip in routine. Oh, when he first encountered Goku he thought the guy was a little too dumb and strange to be trained by the great Master Roshi. He treated Goku like he'd treated everyone in the dojo back home. Live a rival.

And Goku stayed a rival, but at some point in their rigorous training, that goofy smile won him over. Day in and day out unknowingly boosting their strength, endurance, speed...the tough regiment of the great Master Roshi ended up bringing them closer together. After all, no one else was going to watch out for them. They had to watch out for each other.

Whether it meant a verbal push to keep skipping with the milk cartons. Or a very real tug out of the water before the shark's jaws closed on the unsuspecting. Whatever the case, whatever the scenario, Goku and Krillin had each other's backs from then on.

From cheering each other on at tournaments to gathering dragon balls to wish each other back to life, they always met each other with smiles and promises of good times.

They were friends in every sense of the word.

So, for the past seven years, Krillin had not only mourned his friend's death against Cell, but he'd made an effort to check in on Goku's family. Gohan may have saved the world in the end but he was still so young. Too young to be watching over Chi-Chi and the new addition, Goten, too. Or he _had_ been too young. Now the kid had grown so much, even Goku was amazed when he appeared for his special one day visit.

Krillin winced as he thought about all that had happened in just this one day. Now, here they stood on the lookout, and he was reminded of another death in the Son family. Gohan. Taken from them in the fight against Majin Buu. All while Krillin had been out of commission. Turned to stone by some demon's spit – how pathetic was that?

For all the frustration he felt with himself for being unable to help, Krillin could see the same anguish in Goku's eyes. Especially when his friend had to share the news. With Chi-Chi and Bulma waiting to hear an update, Goku stood frozen. Like he'd never seen him before. Eyes so hard, jaw set so firm, like he really was holding back tears of his own as he faced his wife, knowing he'd have to be the one to break her heart.

Krillin couldn't imagine. A glance to his own wife, playing out a similar scenario in his head, and Krillin found himself holding tighter to the little girl in his arms. Losing his daughter would be heart breaking enough. Having to tell his _wife?_

Krillin hadn't been able to tell Chi-Chi about Goku's first death. Or Gohan's kidnapping. He'd gone over to their house. He'd tried. But he could never get the words out and every second with Chi-Chi and Ox-King had made it worse because they hadn't known and _someone_ needed to tell them but why _him?_

Now, he could see that same shaking, faltering resolve in Goku's eyes, in his unmoving, unblinking stance. He didn't want to tell them either. How could he? How could they expect Goku to tell Chi-Chi of their son's death? To tell Bulma about Vegeta's? But then, who else would?

Even though Krillin wanted to step in for his friend, this was one of those moments where it just wasn't possible. Especially after Chi-Chi turned to Goku specifically. "Goku, where are my sons?"

Hanging behind Goku, the best he could do was give him a mental pat forward, and a muttered. "Come on, Goku."

 _You can do this buddy. I know it's hard. I'm right behind you._

In some ways, it was like when Goku was cheering him on at their first tournament. But this was no fight. Battles, aches of the body – those were things they were used to; those were things they could handle. This, though. This was something entirely different and much more difficult on several levels.

Krillin didn't feel like his words would be of any help. How could they? Goku had not only lost his eldest son – the son he'd _died twice_ for – but he now had to explain to his wife that after today she'd only have one of her boys. A family of four now down to two.

Somehow, after Krillin's little push, Goku found the strength he needed, though his posture didn't change and his voice seemed a little unsteady. "What I have to tell you isn't easy for me to say right now. But -"

Adjusting his hold on Marron, Krillin took a breath and tried to feed positive energy toward his friend. Over the years, his support to Goku had grown less about his aid in battle and more about his friendship vibes. Just being there could make all the difference. So, Krillin tried to put himself in a position to always be helpful, to at least always show up whether or not they needed his strength.

Because true friendship wasn't about how useful you were on the battlefield. It was about the lengths you went to in order to show your friend the support they needed. Through good times and bad. Even if it meant something as small and unnoticeable as a supportive presence in his shadow.

When Goku managed to get through all those tough words, his eyes spent a moment locked on his wife's. Of course. As they should be. But there was a blink, a small glance as Bulma screamed her denial. Krillin caught Goku's gaze in a quick, almost unseen sweep. Like a little nod of _thanks for the support_ before he turned back to his fainting wife.

Krillin let out his tense breath and nodded. _Always here for you, buddy._


End file.
